Kogane no kagi
by Miu-chan Dragneel
Summary: Todo sucedió en un instante...un día tranquilo al despertar me encontré con lo que menos espere/ ¿E..eres Loke..? ¿de Fairy Tail? esto debe ser un sueño.../ Feliz cumpleaños Karina Bancrofti este es uno de mis regalos para ti ;3


_**Holi~ Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Karina Bancrofti, Felicidades, espero que te guste.**_

 _ **He de aclarar que a pesar del corto de este capitulo, los siguientes tendrán más de 3.000 palabras.**_

* * *

La suave luz del amanecer se colaba con insistencia por el hueco que aun quedaba entre la cortina y la ventana, dando de lleno con la cara de una joven que permanecía dormida hasta ese momento.  
Con cansancio comenzó a abrir los ojos, anoche se había desvelado estudiando para una prueba que le harían en su universidad, después de todo la carrera de medicina no era fácil y cuanto antes empezara a estudiar mejor, pero eso no quita que también disfrutara y se divirtiera.  
Una de sus maravillosas aficiones y la cual le daba también algunos quebraderos de cabeza, era el anime, en concreto Fairy Tail. Aunque para su desilusión cada vez que llamaba al espíritu del león ,Loke, para que saliera de su llave este no lo hacia…  
Totalmente despierta y bostezando levemente, se levanto estirándose y reanudando la rutina de todos los días. Primero abrir las cortinas, contemplar el paisaje, una casa alejada de todo y de todos, bastante incomoda a la hora del transporte pero cómoda sin vecinos, después accionar el reproductor de música mientras el opening 1 Snow Fairy comienza a sonar , seguidamente de seleccionar la ropa que se pondría ese día, se metería en la ducha para relajarse bajo las cálidas aguas de esta y después iría a desayunar. Hoy le apetecía tomar algo de su gran amor…el chocolate..había sido una mala semana y por fin tenia la oportunidad de descansar como se debía..porque no darse un capricho?  
Tal y como siempre llevo su rutina acabo vistiéndose con una cómoda camiseta negra y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, la calor que hacia era casi insoportable por lo que dejo su pelo mojado suelto para que se secara con la brisa.  
Sin tardar mas cogió un pequeño trocito de chocolate mientras se hacia el desayuno, hoy no le apetecía salir, todos sus amigos estaban terminando trabajos y proyectos atrasados al contrario de ella que se encontraba al día.  
Mientras desayunaba rememoraba algo sucedido en la noche, no recordaba bien sobre que hora ocurrió o si realmente sucedió y no fue solo su imaginación.

 _Flash Back_  
 _Llevaba horas estudiando, el interminable tema se abría ante mi sin un final aparente, era la materia que mas se le dificultaba, por lo que aun a altas horas de la noche se encontraba estudiando, prefería aprendérselo ya y después tan solo repasárselo, que darse el palizón los últimos días sin poder disfrutar del fin de semana._  
 _En busca de algo de paz y de desconectar un poco de tantos tecnicismos, se acerco a la ventana mirando el cielo estrellado, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de vivir aislada, se podían apreciar con claridad todas las estrellas del firmamento, le gustaba contemplarlas e imaginar a los espíritus celestiales, al ver una estrella fugaz de luz azul y penetrante que inundaba todo se extraño por a rareza de esta pero no dudo en pedir un deseo durante los instantes que duro la luz._  
 _Al desvanecerse la luz , todo seguía igual que antes por lo que dudo que eso hubiera pasado realmente, tal vez el cansancio le estaba comenzando a pasar factura, con ese sentir se sumergió de nuevo en el estudio de esa dificultosa materia._  
 _Fin del Flash back_

Aun recordaba el deseo que pidió…por lo que no tardo en correr a su habitación y coger la llave de Loke, poniéndose en medio de su habitación frente a la ventana con la llave en la mano y en posición exclamo.

- _¡Puerta del león, yo te abro! ¡Loke!-miro a su alrededor pero no apareció nadie-vaya chasco..al final..no se cumplió, era lógico-suspira y deja la llave en su mesita de noche_

Con la desilusión pintada en el rostro se encamino hacia el salón, haría un poco de limpieza es de seguir viendo un poco de Fairy tail, hoy no tenia nada que hacer y hasta mañana sus compañeros no estarían libres de estudios, limpiaría la casa, repasaría un poco y después vería Fairy tail.  
Con su planing en mente comenzó con su tarea parando únicamente a la hora de comer para después proseguir de nuevo, hasta acabar de limpiar toda la casa. Una vez satisfecha por como acabo, suspiro y cogió el libro para después instalarse en el sofá a repasar.  
Una hora después había acabado y alejo el libro de ella lo máximo posible, algo cansada decidió cerrar los ojos solo 5 min..pero acabo profundamente dormida, sin percatarse de la luz que comenzó a brotar de su habitación, rodeando toda la estancia…

* * *

 ** _Esto es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos nya~_**


End file.
